


Hairmergency

by kat_hale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Viktor is totally the dad Yuri goes to for help with his hair, Yura with long hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_hale/pseuds/kat_hale
Summary: Two years after Episode 12 and Yuri's about to perform when *gasp* his braid falls out! Thank goodness his dads are there to save the day!AKA Viktor is Totally the Dad Yuri Goes to When He Has Issues with His Hair





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grassepi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassepi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Viktor fixing Yurio’s long hair right before a competition](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255317) by 3-ko. 



> A massive thank you to [grassepi ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassepi/pseuds/Grassepi) for encouraging me to write this and then beta-ing it for me! This is for you because you deserve all of the fluff <3
> 
> Also, thank you to ladyegcake on tumblr for your post explaining Russian [nicknames](http://ladyegcake.tumblr.com/post/154643367597/hi-im-so-sorry-to-bug-you-with-this-but-i-saw), it was incredibly helpful!

  
_Not all family is determined by blood. For many, family is that of choice: the friends and lovers with whom they surround themselves._

It’s been two years since Barcelona and the Grand Prix where Yuuri and Yuri broke Viktor’s records. In the past two years, Yuuri and Viktor (along with Otabek) have slowly pulled the Russian Punk out of his hostility, at least around them. Family dinners, as Viktor calls them, occur at least once a week. Sometimes Viktor cooks, sometimes Yuuri cooks. On rare occasions, Yuri will cook; this is usually preceded by a wave of homesickness for his grandfather’s pirozhkis. Yuuri tends to tug Yuri close as they watch a movie following dinner on these nights. When they’re away for a competition, they take turns choosing restaurants to try; Viktor has vetoed a few from previous visits to whatever city they’re in, mainly because he didn’t find the food very good when he tried it and wants both his fiancé and their son (because both Viktor and Yuuri do parent Yuri, no matter how much the Russian teen protests) to have good experiences.

Other changes have occurred too. One noticeable alteration is the length of both Yuuri and Yuri’s hair. Yuuri’s hair is a bit longer than two years ago at the Grand Prix, though never going past his chin. Viktor enjoys brushing Yuuri’s hair after showers in the evening, watching the strands fall this way and that as he combs Yuuri’s straight brown hairs. Yuuri will return the favour, although he prefers to play with Viktor’s hair when Viktor’s head is resting in his lap while they watch a movie or read.

Yuri’s hair, by comparison, is the same length as Viktor’s was back in the day. It’s another little detail that seems to cement the feeling of _family_ for Yuuri: Yuri taking after Viktor in appearance, but slowly mimicking Yuuri when it comes to details on the ice. Yuuri has been helping the teen work on his step sequences to the point that Otabek has commented on how alike certain moments of Yuri’s programs are to Yuuri’s. It makes Yuuri’s heart feel pleasant warmth of a fire after being outside during St. Petersburg’s winter days, a languid contentedness that comes from having the people he loves around him.

This evening is the exhibition skate for the Grand Prix and Yura, as both Viktor and Yuuri now refer to him in the privacy of their home, is currently warming up. He’s first to perform tonight, the luck of the draw. Yuuri watches as the young Russian easily performs a combination layback spin with catch foot into a Biellman, glad that all of his and Lilia’s time spent assisting Yura with his ballet training is paying off. Yura gracefully comes up from the layback into the upright position with his leg extended beautifully above his head. (Yuuri had suggested Viktor add the combination spin to Yura’s exhibition program’s second step sequence, knowing their Yura could handle it.) Yura’s hair is shining gold under the lights, a contrast to the silver he won earlier that day; Viktor had taken yet another- and Yuuri suspected his last- Grand Prix gold, while Yuuri himself had stood on the podium with his family with the bronze, proud of their accomplishments.

Suddenly Viktor and Yuuri hear a snap and the beautiful braid the Russian teen had is tumbling down into loose strands. Yura skates directly to them and looks at Viktor plaintively. Yuuri cannot help his smile as Yura goes to the one man who certainly knows how to fishtail braid in the whole building. Viktor reaches into Yuuri’s coat pocket, where they’ve stored extra hair elastics, pins, and hairspray. He pulls out an elastic and quietly murmurs, “Turn around котя. I can fix it.” Viktor runs his fingers through the golden blond hair and begins the task of re-braiding the hair that isn’t in the braid crown.

In less than two minutes, Yura’s hair is back to how it was. Yuuri pulls out the can of travel hairspray and sprays right where the elastic is as an extra precaution. Yura turns back around to the two older skaters, his beautiful blue, red and white costume catching the dim lights and sparkling ever so slightly. He looks up at Viktor, who gives him a fond smile. Yura blinks and then surprises his parents: he hugs Viktor.

“спасибо Vitya,” he murmurs. Then he is turning and gliding away from them, heading to the centre of the ice to take his starting mark.

Yuuri wraps an arm around Viktor’s waist, who is still a little shocked. “He’s really grown up,” he says quietly. Viktor nods and pulls Yuuri into his side. Yuuri smiles up at his fiancé before placing a kiss on his cheek. Yura’s gesture will likely be the highlight of the night for Viktor, who has weathered Yuri’s hostility and insults for years longer than Yuuri.

In that tender moment, Yura has given them a sensation of _home_ and _family_ even though they are hundreds of kilometers from St. Petersburg; has given _Viktor_ a moment of _family_.

As the house lights dim further, the couple lean into each other to watch their son perform.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> котя (kotya) – kitty  
> спасибо (spasibo) – thank you
> 
> I do apologize if I made any mistakes, especially regarding the skating itself. I'm a dancer, so I can guess which moves might flow well into each other, but feel free to let know if I'm wrong!
> 
> Also, while I know many people call Yuri Yurio, I have a feeling that when Yuuri moves to Russia, he picks up on all the Russians calling him Yura, which is one possible Russian nickname for him.
> 
> Lastly, if anyone thinks that Viktor and Yuuri wouldn't include Yura as part of their family, feel free to come to Canada and fight me!


End file.
